Enter the Dazzlings and the Cyberlings
This is how Enter the Dazzlings and the Cyberlings goes in Ryan's and Crash's adventures of My Little Pony: Equestria Girls - Rainbow Rocks. Cody Fairbrother: Hello. Are you the girls and boys my friend and I suppose to show you around? Adagio Dazzle: We are. Evil Ryan: So are we.coughs Cody Fairbrother: Cool. I'm Cody. Sunset Shimmer: Canterlot High is a great school. Cody Fairbrother: You are going to love it here. Evil Ryan: Yes, Cody. Adagio Dazzle: We really sense that there's something... magical about this place. smirks, Evil Anna and Sonata grin and Aria, Evil Ryan and Adagio share a knowing look Cody Fairbrother: There is the science lab. Sunset Shimmer: Computer lab is in there. Cody Fairbrother: Oh look! They're hosting a musical showcase this weekend. The entire school is so much rallying around it. Evil Ryan: Musical showcase you say? That's really interesting. Evil Ryan, Sonata, Aria, Bertram and Evil Anna share a knowing glance Cody Fairbrother: Ok, Sunset. What shall I say next? whispers Cody Fairbrother: I assure you that since you're new. Principle Celestia will let you sign up to the showcase. Aria Blaze: We have been known to sing from time to time. Sonata Dusk: Hello? We sing, like, all the time. It's how we get people to do what we want. Evil Anna: Sonata! Sonata Dusk: Wha? What did I say? Cody Fairbrother: I know this drill. What you meant to say, Sonata, was that being in a musical showcase sounds like a great way to meet other students. Sonata Dusk: Oh. Right, what you said what I meant to say. Evil Anna: Cody's right. That's what you meant... to say. Aria Blaze: And what she would have said if she wasn't the worst. Sonata Dusk: You are. Evil Anna: Calm down, Aria. Evil Ryan: You two have to excuse them. Cody Fairbrother: Why, Evil Ryan? Evil Ryan: They do that all the time. nods and hugs Sonata Adagio Dazzle: They're also idiots. But, this chap is ok. Sunset Shimmer: You and you sisters are the best girls I ever met, Adagio. Cody Fairbrother: You're so lovely, Sonata. The Cyberlings: We know. Cody Fairbrother: I guess Sonata is the best girl I met. smiles of what Cody said Cody Fairbrother: Wow! Nice necklaces you got here. looks at the pendants Cody Fairbrother: I'm looking at them, Sunset. Sunset Shimmer: I think they have these things, Cody. Cody Fairbrother: I wonder how did you know about my brother?for Adagio's pendant grabs Cody's wrist Cody Fairbrother: What the hay!? Evil Ryan: Ryan? You say? Adagio has grabbed Cody's wrist and removes her hand Dagi. Say something. Adagio Dazzle: Sorry, Cody. It's just that we know Ryan. These pendants mean an awful lot to us. We'd just hate for anything to happen to them. Cody Fairbrother: It's ok, miss.. Uh. Who are you? Adagio Dazzle: I'm Adagio Dazzle. Cody Fairbrother: Nice to meet you, Adagio. kisses Cody before she and her sister, Aria, Evil Ryan and Bertram head on their way Evil Anna: I like this school already, Sonata. Sonata Dusk: Me too. then Adagio and Evil Ryan yank Sonata and Evil Anna away Cody Fairbrother: What's with them? Sunset Shimmer: Don't know. But we need to tell the others. nods and blush because Adagio kissed him in the cafeteria Matau T. Monkey: Hi, Cody. How's it going with you? nods Sunset Shimmer: Before you ask, the tour went well. But, these boys and girls, I think there is something off about them. Wreck-It Ralph (EG): Wow. You're good. Let me guess. You mean off like this? puts a hat from The Cat in The Hat on Wreck-It Ralph (EG): Or off like this? places an Princess Odette doll on Rigby (EG)'s head Rigby (EG): Hey! Rainbow Dash (EG): Maybe we should just let them tell us, Ralph. nods and Rigby (EG) squeezes the Princess Odette doll's hand Princess Odette Doll: Hello, Derek. (EG) laughs and puts the doll in his bag Sunset Shimmer: Hate to break it to you, Rigby. I think Cody would say something. Cody Fairbrother: That's all I know. I can't make a point on it. The orange haired girl... kissed me. gasps Garfield (EG): Oooh. I know what Cody's got: the L word. Pinkie Pie (EG): Lllllobster? Garfield (EG): No, Pinkie. This word has four letters, starts with L and ends with E. Sunset Shimmer: Llllove. Buck the Wiesel (EG): Right. Cody Fairbrother: I think there's more. They acted strange around my friend. Maybe it's like someone already talked to them and told them about Ryan and how Sunset and I did.Sunset I did well for a first try. Matau T. Monkey: Like at the Fall Formal. I hope my twin brother is not one of them. the doors Evil Ryan: Ok, Adagio. It's looks like this will be our moment. Sonata Dusk and Evil Anna: Lunch? Evil Ryan: Oh boy. That and the chance to get our true Equestrian magic back. Sonata Dusk: Oh. Right. Anna nods for yes Evil Ryan: When Ryan goes to this place, Dagi, we will have him under our spell and adore us. Adagio Dazzle: But the only way to make him come is to make the students argue. Evil Ryan: Yes, Adagio. Our voices are strong enough to make 'em what something so bad, they'll fight to get it. Aria Blaze: So, we're just gona do what we always do? Stir up some trouble and then feed off the negative energy? Some plan, Adagio. Bertram T. Monkey: This plan could work, Aria. The gem on my pendant is purple so I guess it fits my personality with you. Aria Blaze: You might be right, Bertram. Adagio Dazzle: It won't be the same as the times before. Evil Ryan: There's some kind of magic here. But, we know that's Equestrian Magic. Their negative energy will give us the power we need to make Ryan adore us and.. Adagio Dazzle: To get this entire world to do our bidding. Ryan and Adagio smirks Bertram T. Monkey: Matau. Here I come. Sonata Dusk: But we can get lunch after though. Right? Evil Anna: It's Taco Tuesday! Evil Ryan: We will, Evil Anna.coughs Just follow me lead. Aria Blaze: Or my lead. Bertram T. Monkey: Maybe my lead. Ryan grabs Bertram Evil Ryan: Really it's Adagio's and my lead. nods and Evil Ryan gently lets go of Bertram T Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes Category:Ryantransformer